


Hellfire

by Eloraavemwinters



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, FIRE!!!!, Identity Reveal, michelle gomezs character has too many names, not that it's even close, totally didn't take me forever to write this cuz i wanted it perfect, zelda feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloraavemwinters/pseuds/Eloraavemwinters
Summary: Mary Wardwell had dropped by Zelda's house told her to follow.“And where is it you’re taking us?” Zelda asked with an attempt at her usual harsh tone but the smile on her face crept into her voice.





	Hellfire

Hellfire

The cool hand of witch that pulled her behind, radiated its cold through Zelda’s skin. Through locked hands she was being dragged through the forest taken by night, stars and the moon shined above them and the blue reflected beautifully on the pale skin of the witch in front of her. Mary looked even more breathtaking in the light. The soft rustle of the leaves let their motion be taken by the moons light, allowing the shadows to dance across the two witches. Both thinking the other to look exquisite.  
The blue wash casted the most extravagant contrast on the forest floor that became more alluring as Zelda’s eyes adjusted more to see the roots popping up the crust of earth in strange ways and the leaves scattered along the forest floor, against trees and finding their way into the most secret places.  
“And where is it you’re taking us?” Zelda asked with an attempt at her usual harsh tone but the smile on her face crept into her voice.  
Mary whirled around, slowing the quick pace they had kept since Mary pulled Zelda from her own house with excitement. “Somewhere.” her voice a husky whisper, a teasing tone. A pleasant sort of soft smirk played at her thin, blood red lips.  
Turning back she started walking, shoes crunching dead leaves. Zelda rolled her eyes. The whole situation was outlandish. Mary seemed to sense Zelda’s discontentment with her answer, so with a sharp tug, she pulled Zelda by their joined hands to her side. “Happy?”  
“In this dress? At night? In the cold?” Zelda answered, letting their hands sway between them, loosely entangled.  
“You will be warm soon.”  
The puzzling response Mary gave fueled the silence they continued in. But Zelda soon stopped wondering as she realized the outfit Mary was in honestly made her worse off the Zelda in her clingy dark blue dress. Mary was wearing a black, high neck, halter dress. It only went down to her knees. Mary didn't even seem bothered by it in the slightest, she looked forward, leading them both with determined strides. Zelda was watching her intently, her focus on their path was rather intriguing, or maybe it was something else. She thought as they traveled through the plants, wondering how the two of them would look to others, two witches, walking through the trees just before witching hour, hand in hand.  
“We’re close.” Mary said with a small smile to Zelda, but abruptly turned forwards again and she ran, pulling Zelda behind her.  
Moments later they stood, painting, Zelda’s hands on her knees. Her heavy breath made blatantly obvious through the fast rise and fall of her chest. Mary had spent a moment bending over but quickly stood straight, placing her clenched fists firmly on her hips breathing much less impacted than Zelda’s. She looked around. As Zelda saw her do so she allowed her eyes to be pulled in by the surroundings. It was all dead, black and moist from decay. Incredibly ominous. The air smelt of it to the wet earth and dying plants slowly made its way down her spine, making her hair stand on end.  
Before Zelda could say as she thought, Mary turned to her. “Watch.”  
Mary stepped back, still facing Zelda. She took in a deep breath of the musty air. Arms raising form her side with such caution, fingers pulling up, as if trying to raise hell itself. As the force of her epiphany hit Zelda, she physically took a step back. Eyes becoming wide enough to reflect the tiny glimmer of blue fire seeping from the ground.  
“Hellfire,” she whispered. Now she knew why they came to a place of death and decay. Nothing was dry, nothing would die, because nothing would catch fire.  
“I’ve always liked to play with fire.” The flames grew, snaking through the air.  
Objection raised Zelda’s voice “But-”  
“Only three others can summon it besides your niece,” Mary paused and almost sung the rest. “and I bet you could name all three.”  
“Of course,” Mary raised her eyebrow, and Zelda continued, “ Naamah, the female devil of seduction. Elizabeth Howe, executed in the Salem witch trials, and Lilith, Adam's first wife…” Zelda trailed off. With the mention of the last name the flames that licked the sky snapped. The woman who summoned the fire had abruptly extended her fingers that now appeared more like claws, the flames had shot higher with a new found white glow when she did so.  
The brief seconds felt like eons in Zelda’s head. Thoughts rushed and emotions, sporadic. The demoness Zelda prayed to for year, an idol whom she adored, could not be standing there. Lilith would not be playing in the mortal realm and especially posed as a teacher, not to mention at mortal school. Most of all Lilith would not be concerned with the likes of her, Zelda. But the proof was right in front of her. The flames undeniably hellfire, minimal evidence that Mary Wardwell was more than just average. And the name Mary...  
“No…” Zelda whispered, her eyes flooded, not yet spilled over. The white flames made the salty tears filling her eyes far to visible for her liking. As she knew they were because they had warped her vision.  
“Say it.” it came out of the fire wielding woman’s mouth as a light plead that she had meant, as tonight's facade of confidence slipped into oblivion. But this had not been given even a thought by Zelda.  
Zelda took a cautious step towards the flames. A deep breath of the warm air allowed her to speak, “Lilith.” Her voice hiccuped, and it pushed her tears over the edge, they streamed down her face.  
A nod came from Lilith, who would have noticed the beauty of Zelda’s features in the flickering light and the angle of it hitting the tears showing how wondrous emotions can be, no matter the pain they possess. But this was what Lilith had been dreading for weeks. This moment, the moment Zelda found out who she really was. Would she be mad that Lilith had been lying about her identity all this time? Would their relationship change for the worse, or maybe-  
Zelda saw the worry pasted over Lilith. She recognized the same woman she had grown to, to love, and it broke her heart to see how fearful and alone Lilith was and it was painfully obvious that she had been for some time. Her feet move on their own and without Zelda’s consent she found herself wrapping her arms around the back of the demon, bring her tear stained face in the warm crock of Lilith’s neck. The fire began to die after the shock of the embrace had worn off and Lilith brought her arms around Zelda, melting into the embrace. Body relaxed and nuzzled into Zelda’s hair. This lasted a moment until Zelda pulled away enough to place her hands on Lilith’s waist, bringing their heads face to face. The fire had gone, the light from the moon slowly became enough once again, to see each others faces, and once it had, Zelda brought her head forward, lips dancing on Lilith’s for a second before Lilith had had enough and provided that little bit more pressure and the parting of her lips that was copied, satisfactory to them both. Zelda felt Lilith’s lips curl up. The demonesses fears had vanished and she could now see how much she truly cared for Zelda, how much she needed her and how much Zelda cared for her in return. Not able to contain her own joy, she had smiled, and the grin was apparently contagious as Zelda smiled into their kiss too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic so please give me suggestions and point out any mistakes I made. I want to improve as much as I can. It would be really appreciated!


End file.
